


соединённые руки и право неприкосновенности ("join hands and habeas corpus" by MaidMegido)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в твоей голове даже больше ужасных фантазий, чем лжи, слетающей с твоего языка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	соединённые руки и право неприкосновенности ("join hands and habeas corpus" by MaidMegido)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [join hands and habeas corpus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/841719) by [MaidMegido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidMegido/pseuds/MaidMegido). 



1.

в своём сне ты опять ребёнок. ты просыпаешься посреди ночи, потому что услышала через тонкие стены мягкие стоны и напряжённый смех твоей матери. когда ты с трудом толкаешь дверь в её комнату, ты видишь, как твоя мама сидит на краю своей кровати, её платье задрано, а между её ног уткнулась лицом женщина. она смотрит вниз и улыбается так, как ты никогда не видела. женщина, стоящая на коленях перед твоей матерью поворачивается взглянуть на тебя, и ты видишь её блестящие зелёные глаза.

здесь твоё воспоминание отличается от того, что нашёптывает твоё подсознание. на самом деле женщина отпрянула с выражением стыда на своём лице. твоя мама просто раздражённо вздыхает.

\- возвращайся в кровать, вриска.

твой сон немного отличается от этого. для начала, ты смотришь только на свою маму. ты видишь, как одна её рука лежит на плече женщины; пальцы, словно паучьи ноги, на мягкой голой коже. другая рука вытягивает нож из под простыни и бьёт им женщину по затылку. доносится булькающий звук и всплеск крови. когда она падает на пол, твоя мама смотрит тебе в глаза.

\- видишь? запомни это. ты должна ранить их, пока они не ранили тебя.

2.

в этом сне ты стоишь над трупом тавроса нитрама. в его груди зияет дыра, там, где ты пронзила его копьём. во сне его внутренности полностью коричневые, как дерьмо. это многое говорит о том, что ты о нём думаешь. твои ноги промокли - кровь пропитала подошвы твоих ботинок.

кожа под твоими глазами и промежность штанов тоже мокрые, но не от крови.

3.

на этот раз труп ты, и терези сидит рядом с тобой. ты ничего не видишь, единственное что ты чувствуешь, это призрачная боль от клинка, вошедшего между твоими рёбрами, но зато ты слышишь.

\- я не хочу, чтобы ты возвращалась. ты причинила достаточно проблем, чтобы даже у самого святого праведника в мире разболелась голова... это не я, разумеется, я далеко не святая. но я отклонилась. ты просто... скакала, как кислая черничная мерзавка, которой ты и была, путала всем планы. я просто сделала всё к лучшему. нести правосудие - моё призвание... или будет им, если добьюсь своего.

ты бы улыбнулась, если бы могла. она бессердечна, как и всегда.

\- такие вещи никогда раньше не останавливали тебя, вриска. готова поспорить, ты прямо сейчас уже начала устраивать бардак в загробной жизни, - голос терези приобретает горькие и нежные нотки, которые застают тебя врасплох. - помнишь, как мы раньше ладили, сестрёнка? трудно поверить, что было время, когда ты могла бы вздохнуть не ударив кого-нибудь в спину.

ты слышишь, как открывается какая-то банка, и плохо подавленный всхлип. 

\- это так глупо. я никогда не скучала ни по кому, как скучаю по тебе.

ты очень хочешь ответить ей, сказать, что всё будет в порядке, или дать ей знать, что не будет. но ты никогда не можешь ответить.

а когда ты просыпаешься, у тебя чешутся пальцы набрать номер, который заблокировал тебя уже давным-давно.

4.

тебе снится каждая девушка, которую ты знала, все они искажены до неузнаваемости. канайя отращивает клыки и рвёт твою глотку; ногти непеты превращаются в острые когти, и она разрывает твою грудь. вместе с фефери она запускает руки в рваную рану и вытаскивает склизкие кольца внутренностей, кусают их, как дикие животные.

язык терези становится невероятно длинным, он спускается по твоему дыхательному каналу и душит тебя. ты замечаешь, как с подбородка канайи капает твоя кровь, как её глаза блестят зелёным, когда она наклоняется между твоими ногами. ты замечаешь, насколько безукоризненно накрашены её ногти, когда она проскальзывает в тебя пальцами. ты замечаешь, как дёргаются твои бёдра, когда она сгибает их особенным образом.

\- как ты мне однажды сказала, вриска? ты должна ранить их, пока они не ранили тебя?

иногда там и арадия мегидо. ты не знаешь, почему вообще думаешь о ней. она была мертва уже много лет. ты рычишь и бросаешься на неё. забавно, ты не замечала, что у тебя тоже есть когти. когда ты рвёшь её кожу, твои пальцы натыкаются на металл, а не на кость.

она улыбается и бьёт тебя, пока у тебя в глазах не начинают плясать звёзды.

5.

иногда тебе снится, как ты летишь. это облегчение: именно такое снится нормальным людям, верно?

ты могущественна и свободна. только ты прекрасное небо, оранжевое и розовое, как закат на открытке. 

в конце концов, тебя начинает терзать то, что самый нормальный из твоих снов тот, в котором ты одна.

6.

ты на пирсе. ты узнаёшь его, это пирс, что был на заднем дворе твоего старого дома. ты сидишь на краю, твои ноги лениво болтаются в воде. 

что-то тянет тебя за ногу, заставляет свалиться, прежде чем ты успеваешь понять, что происходит. пара рук хватает тебя, удерживает твоё дёргающееся тело под водой. перед твоими глазами появляется худое насмешливое лицо эридана

он тащит тебя всё глубже и глубже вниз, пока ты не перестаёшь видеть, о боже, ты вообще ничего не видишь. всё тёмное, мрачное и холодное, и потом эридан мстительно целует тебя. ты задыхаешься в этом жалком, испуганном состоянии, давишься от отвратительного вкуса во рту. пожалуй, этот сон ты ненавидишь больше всех.

7.

на этот раз ты стоишь на пылающем пиратском корабле. ты видишь силуэты твоих матросов, они прыгают в воду, спасаясь от огня. некоторые из них призывают прыгнуть и тебя. 

ты решаешь остаться. лучше уж сгореть в одиночестве, чем утонуть.

вместо того чтобы броситься за борт, ты стоишь в носу корабля. ты даже не вздрагиваешь, когда языки пламени лижут твои сапоги, твои лёгкие протестуют против дыма. ты просто смотришь вверх, потому что то, как пожар подсвечивает ночное небо - самое прекрасное зрелище, которое ты когда-либо видела.

8.

идёт снег. качели, на которых вы сидите, заледенели. ты чувствуешь, как твои губы и кончики пальцев синеют. но тебя это не волнует, потому что джон сидит рядом с тобой. он улыбается тебе так, словно ты не сволочь, не чудовище. он смеётся над собственной шуткой, как редкостный нерд, которым он и является, выдувает облачка тёплого пара между вашими лицами. ты не выдерживаешь и смеёшься вместе с ним.

джон наклоняется вперёд и целует тебя. ну или пытается поцеловать. его зубы мешают, и это заставляет вас снова засмеяться. он кладёт руки на твои бёдра, и в кое-то веки ты рада, что у тебя привычка делать дыры в своих джинсах, пока дыр не становится больше, чем самой ткани.

его поцелуи не идеальны, как ромкомах, даже близко не такие. у обоих во рту вкус дешёвых закусок. вы оба сидите в слишком неудобных для нормальных поцелуев позах. вы оба уже отморозили себе задницы. но вы так, так счастливы, что вам обоим плевать на это.

это единственный сон, после которого ты не просыпаешься в слезах.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Никогда раньше мне не было настолько стыдно, как из-за этого.


End file.
